


jon's coming into trouble

by Garfieldfan1



Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: Game: Call of Duty: Zombies, Ghost Rider - Freeform, M/M, YouTube, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garfieldfan1/pseuds/Garfieldfan1
Summary: Garfield just wants to create content but jon is in the way
Kudos: 1





	1. the first chapter

One morning jon Arbuckle was on his Yoyotech XDNA Aurum 24K gaming computer and he was playing yandere simulator and recording it for youtube.com. "whats up guys? it's your boy JonnySwaggs back at you with some hot new content" he cried, he had his dick out and was masterbating on live stream on accident. then Garfield walked in

"john can you Shut The Fuck Up because i am trying to create content?" Garfield asked and he threw his tophat and his stick and his phomagraph at jon and jon was not smiling or swagg because he was hit with a tophat and phomagraph and stick from Garfield.

no said jon "im makin' the top 10 ten reasons to be librarle" and he pulled out his big vaney dong which was like Eiffell's tower if it was also a pineapple. the ginger hissed and pulled out his bigger claws "well i am rying to make the top 15 reasons to be concercative because America is not a democracy. it is a republic" and he wiped jon arbuckle's candy ass and john was ouch

jhonwas ouch and he slap Garfield about the face and Garfield ouch said "what did you do" and he Slap jon back and jon began bleeding because Garfield has big claws to slap with and it scratches faces when he does slapping

"Garfield why do'nt you go play outside and let me create content in peace"said jonarbuckle "because your not allowed to create content because of the stupid libel cops saying YouTube.com is for kids and children only. you imbecile. you stupid fool. you goddamn idiot"

"well that'ss bull shit" said Garfield and he said "fuck the police" to the police officer that keeps coming to the house to give jon court papers or some shit because he has jon's back from their old days in LA and Garfield keeps beating the shit out of him and the officer said "fuck you Garfield that hurt also you have been evading jury duty for 32 years so you are under arrest and shut the Fuck up shut the fuck up" said Garfield and pushed his dick in the cop and the cop explodes into thousands of atomic peices never to be seen again ""coppa is repealing like me with oranges" cheered jin holding Garfield in celebration and throwing champagne everywhere in celebration. then they went to create content together and they said "whats up guys? it's your boy JonnySwaggs""and me Garfield" and played call of duty together with odie and lyman and they did the top 10 perks in call of duty but jon said that the number 1 perk of all time was dead shot daquri so Garfield shot him in the ass with an M1911 5 times and stabbed him and got $500 dollars.

"fuck yeah" said Garfield and then odie walked in and he was

"Garfield fucking get over here lymans escaped and shit" and garffield looked in the basement and lyman was not present so Garfield tucked his gun between odie's eye balls for safekeeping and ran into the town square and said "alright you lot has any one seen a pussy with a raggedy ass mop mustache going around asking for help" and they pointed at lyman and lyman said "i just reopen my diner after the coppa releal and this is how you treat me" garfrield and odie dragged lyman back to the basement and make him brush their cocks with his moustache then Garfield put two between lyman's eyes and lyman said "that did not even hurt Garfield why are you trying to kill me with an M1911 its' like the shittiest pistol in the history of guns" and Garfield said "yeah i agree the M1911 is the shittiest pistol in the history of guns and that's why it makes the top 1 worst pistol in the history of guns" so he took the magazine out and threw it away and put it in a .57 and shot lyman 18 times because he already shot him twice and lyman died

"at last" said Garfield "we recaptured lyman"

"goddamnit" said lyman and Garfield said "Shut he fuck up" and shot him over 20 times and odie licked his ragitty mop brush ass off then the cop came back to jon and said "you are under arrest for having your Cock out shut the fuck up" and jon was under arrest and went to jail. lyman said "fuck yes ding dong the witches dead" and rubbed his nipples in celebration and ate a whole fucking orange because his dumbass can't figure out how to peel it for himself and Garfield went back to creating content

but the cop came for Garfield and said "you too fatty bits" and tried to put garfild in arrest cuffs but Garfield shot the cop.

so then jon was arrest and garfiel was alone with the shot up corpses of lyman and JonnySwaggs and oide

"fuck" said Garfield as he realized it was October, 31, 1989


	2. the house is completely fucking empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the house is completely fucking empty

"fuck" said Garfield. he was empty in a house and the house was completely fucking empty.


	3. the house is completely fucking empty

"fuck" said Garfield. the house was completely fucking empty then he heard somebody. it was "noncho?!" said Garfield with surprise. it was fucking noncho and noncho said "you have really fucked up this time garfeld"

the house had wood on the windows and shit everywhere "jon i told you to stop doing bukakke or whatever the fuck those weird eating videos are called. they are weird and fucking stupid and i hate them. they are terrible and bad and shit. they're awful. they're stupid. nobody would want to watch them. who would want to watch them? it's so dumb" said Garfield and pissed on the table or some shit because he was a cat and also noncho was saying it in bulgarian and Garfield did not speak bulgary languages so he had no reason to care

"fuck you Garfield" said noncho and kicked him in the fucking dick and Garfield blasted him with his M1991 and noncho walked backwards and crashed through the window and fell 200 feet to his death. Garfield jumped out the window and into the getaway car and the driver turned around and it was noncho who had come back but steam punk.

Garfield was "steam punk noncho???" and shocked and he screamed then steam punk noncho florred it and they drove away

they crashed into a house and then a cop came and said "what is the problem mr" "he did it" "i didnot" said Garfield so the cop said "ok went away and Garfield was alone with steam punk noncho"

Garfield put his pussy dick in steam punk noncho's steam punk pipes and valves and hoses and balloons and shit and steam punk noncho exploded into thousands of molecular peices never to be seen again but the house was the cops house and he said "did you crash in to my house you wancka"

"no"

Garfield sield and shot up a shitload of crack into his eye veins and beat the shit out of the cop and the cop said "curse you GArfaid you fuck""no your the fuck"ahhhhhh" the cop died instantly from this. "well shit now i have two people lying dad" Garfield said looking at steam punk noncho and the cop and noncho and he threw steam punk noncho out of the car

"fuck you Garfield you bitch ass" said noncho waving angrily "motherfucker"

"fuck you too you shit fuck piss cunt ass dick fuck shit penis big boy bastard ass cunt mambo motherfuckin' fool ass nigga!!!" Garfield shouted. he was angrry. "grr" said Garfield and threw a grenade and the entire city of muncie indiana then stopped existing in time and in spacetime front and backwards. "take that you piece of shit you fucking piece of shit"

"shit Garfield you blew up my fucking houes" said lyman and threw a dirty condom at Garfield's car and it broke the front window into dust and inverted Garfield's skull with she force.Garfield had was in anger so he decided to create content about it""whats up guys it is your boy Garfield back at you with some more hot and fresh and cool and nice and good content he did some dumbshit vlog about how pissed he was that someone had destroyed muncie indiana but since it doesn't exist people said what the fuck is muncie indiana and beat the shit out of him

"how the fuck will i pay my hospital bills in this economy with no obama care" Garfield thought and decided to masterbate on live stream and put things up his ass by request like vibrators and dildos and pens and pencils and coins and pebbles and a broomstick and a fishing rod and an unbrella and an toothbrush and a hockey stick and his gross cat fingers and a small glass jar and a test tube and a screwdriver and a cigar and a banana "god my ass is full said garield" with his hand in his ass. he shoved his own rigid phallus into his ass hole and it was this big 8====================================D and he said "god my dick is huge" and the donatiosn rolled in so he payed the hospital bills and the doctor said "why is your ass so full" "i slipped in the shower" "oh i see" the doctor said yanking Garfield's dick free and everything else fell out on the floor and he said "what the fuck get out of my office" and Garfield said "but people beat the shit out of me for saying i miss munchie indiana" and the doctor said "what the fuck is muncie indiana" and he hit Garfield's hand cast and Garfield said "fuckin help i am being attacked" and the nurses came and fucked the doctor up with those surgery knives the doctor was using to put butter on his bread because this is America. "look whose here" said noncho was in the hospital bed next to Garfield in a mummy cast with his leg on a rope "it hurts" Garfield said "it hurts"

suddenly the door opened from lyman kicking it down "get in your coming with me" Garfield hopped onto lyman's 1989 Harley-Davidson FXSTC Softail Custom and they went zoom

"wow is this air cooled." said Garfield "yes" said lyman "it has a 1338cc 2 cylinder 4 stroke v twin engine"

"fuck" said Garfield as he realized he was not on any 1989 Harley-Davidson FXSTC Softail Custom but the 1989 Harley-Davidson FXSTC Softail Custom "Ghost Rider Edition" and then lyman caught fire. "fuck" said Garfield as he realized lyman was on fire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lyman is on fire

"that is right Garfield i am secretyl the ghost rider" said lyman who was on fire"your also gay" said Garfield andgrabs the steering wheel and they crash into a house

"you again" said the cop "aer you here to report for jury duty"

"wait its the gay homo" the police man said arresting lymen

"shit" lyman swore

"that's rude shut the fuckup" said police cop and put lyman in arrest with chains "are yo ygoing to fuck me or some thing" said lyman

"yes" said the cop "because i am secretly gay too"

"that is an honorable mention for the top 10 most digusting things i have evear heard" said Garfield "now for the number 1 most digusting thing i have ever""shut the fuck up""fine" Garfield gave the cop his 500$ and the cop let lyman go and Garfield and lyman ran into the night

"we gotta to create some content to stop the gay police from taking over America" said Garfield

lyman "yes"

"ok"said Garfield "but what??"


End file.
